Conventionally, a system is known which arbitrarily switches advertisement information displayed on a monitor inside or outside a public building based on attribute information of a user (viewer) (for example, Patent Literature 1). This system can switch advertisement information to advertisement information matching the user by acquiring the attribute information of the user (for example, information such as a sex, an age, a preference and etc.) from a mobile terminal which the user has. Patent Literature 2 also discloses a device which displays advertisement information matching attribute information of a user in this way.
Meanwhile, Patent Literature 3 discloses a copy machine which captures an image of a user's face using a camera, extracts a feature amount from image data of the captured image, refers to a correspondence table registered in advance and detects an attribute (sex) of the user matching the feature amount. Further, this copy machine displays content matching the detected attribute of the user.